


A Favour Only You Can Do

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, a favor only you can do, a favour only you can do, adrienette - Freeform, cat jokes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette needs a favour and Adrien is more than happy to help his talented friend.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: A Favor Only You Can Do.)





	A Favour Only You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I end up writing so much every day lately? My first few fics were under 1k words and now they are consistently close to 2k... I wonder why. 🤔

"A-Adrien!" Marinette called out, before Adrien made his way out of the classroom.

Adrien spun around, stunned to hear his friend calling for him.

"What's up, Marinette?" He smiled at her as she approached him. She gestured for him to step aside from the door so others could leave.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, b-but could you do me a favour?" Marinette shyly put he fingers in front of her mouth in attempt to keep herself from chewing her lips off.

"Of course, what do you need?"

Marinette watched as the students left, waiting until they were alone.

"You can say 'no' but I was h-hoping you could help me... with an article of clothing I'm making for a really good friend," she explained, moving her hands to tug on her pigtails nervously.

"I'm not very creative so I'm not sure I'll be much help, but I can try. What do you need me to do?" He tilted his head, curious.

"I need you to... try a shirt on," she hesitated. She knew he did modeling for a living and didn't want him to feel like she was using him like that. "Y-you seem to be the same size and body-type as my friend. Otherwise, I-I wouldn't bother you with this, since it's not right for me to ask you to, essentially, model it for me for free..." Marinette was looking at his feet by this point. It was easier than looking into his gentle green eyes. "I can p-probably pay you, but it wouldn't be much..."

Adrien chuckled at her thoughtfulness. She was so cute and sweet. "I'd be happy to help you with this, Marinette! And there's no need to pay me. I'm your friend, right?" He sounded a little unsure as he asked that last part.

Marinette's head whipped up. "YES!" She slapped her hands on her mouth at her outburst. Then clearing her throat and lowering her hands, she tried to speak a little more normally this time, "I mean, um, of course you're my friend! A-and thank you."

He shook his head with a wry smile, "Any time. I love helping and it makes me happy to think I'll be helpful to you. You're always the one helping others."

Marinette suppressed a squeal. "T-thanks, you're so sweet." Marinette felt her face flush; she hadn't meant to say it with such love in her voice. Gosh, hopefully he wouldn't notice her tone.

He didn't, of course. He just smiled in response.

"A-anyway, are you free to come over today... after school?" she fidgeted with her purse strap as she asked.

"I am, actually! You have perfect timing. I have a lot of extracurriculars but I have a few hours free after school is out today," he replied looking rather pleased at the good timing.

She had to hold back an, "I know," as she didn't want him to find out she had his schedule basically memorized at this point. If he found out, he would probably end his friendship with her and never talk to her again, then she would be heartbroken and live a short and lonely life, passing away cruelly at the tender age of 15—

"You okay, Marinette? You look stressed all of a sudden." Adrien stared at her, his lovely smile replaced with an expression of complete concern.

"Sorry! Fine! I am. Fine, that is. I just, err, remembered that I forgot to water my plants this morning. Yeah." Marinette cringed at her response, but mentally cheered at her decent white lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you can water them now that we're on lunch?"

"Yes! Ha, ha. Good. Good idea. I'll, um, go do that right now." She sprinted past him to the door, then spinning on her heel before she left, she flashed him a smile. "Thanks again!" And then she was gone, leaving a slightly mystified Adrien.

"She is something, eh Plagg?"

"Yeah, she's your weird lover," Plagg muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

After school, Marinette and Adrien walked to her home. Adrien had already let Gorilla and Nathalie know that he didn't need picking up after school. He had told them he was going to Marinette's to work on a project. Which wasn't a lie, it just wasn't a school project like they had probably assumed it to be.

They chatted as they made their way to her bedroom, Marinette still a bundle of nerves, but more relaxed than she was earlier.

Once they entered her room, Marinette went over to her desk and picked up the t-shirt she had been working on.

She chuckled a little as she looked at it. Turning around, she held it out for Adrien.

"Here. This is the shirt I would like you to try on," she said, fondness warming her heart as she thought of who she was giving it to.

Adrien noticed the soft look on her face and wondered who could it be for that she would make that face? Perhaps Luka? For some unknown reason, Adrien felt a twinge of pain at that thought.

"Thanks. Where should I change?"

"Right here is fine," Marinette answered. She watched his eyes widen and she immediately flushed when she didn't elaborate quickly enough. "I-I'll wait on the balcony. Knock to let me know when you're ready."

Marinette made her escape before he had a chance to reply.

Adrien glanced down at the black t-shirt in his hands. Lifting it up, he found it had "THE CAT'S MEOW" written on the front, causing him to burst into laughter.

As his laughter subsided, he flipped it around to see "PAWSOME" written across the back, with a silver paw print underneath. He found himself laughing again.

"Whoever this is for has a great sense of humour," he said to himself between his chuckles. "I'm kind of jealous..."

Shaking his head to rid of that weird thought, he changed into the silky soft t-shirt. The material felt fantastic on his skin and fit him to a T.

He knocked to let Marinette know he was done changing. She climbed back into her room and stood in front of him.

Her eyes took on an extreme focus, as if all she could see now was the shirt. She walked up to him, then circled him like a hawk. He loved seeing her determined expression. It reminded him of Ladybug for some reason.

She reached out to check the fit—to see if it was too loose or snug. However, she froze when she realized who she was touching.

Eyes flickering to his, she checked to see his reaction. He had one of his loving smiles that he showed only to Marinette.

Squeaking, she said, "Sorry!" and removed her hands from the shirt. "I-I should have asked first, I'm used to the fabric being on a mannequin, not a person... Is it okay to t-touch the shirt and test the material while you're wearing it?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm here for, right? To make sure it fits properly?"

Marinette nodded in relief and resumed her work.

"Your friend has a great sense of humour," Adrien decided to comment as he stood completely still for her.

She hummed, not fully paying attention as she quipped, "Depends on your definition of 'great'..." Marinette hesitated as she realized she had responded without really thinking. "S-sorry, that was rude!"

" _Pfft_ , it's okay, I know puns aren't for everyone," Adrien laughed; her response had reminded him of Ladybug.

Wait a second, this was the second time in the past 20 minutes that he had this thought. That was strange.

Marinette gave a nervous giggle in response to his infectious laughter.

"Whoever this gift is for, it's amazing. Are you going to tell them you made it yourself?" Adrien asked, somewhat hopeful that she might make mention of who it was for.

"Yeah. I want him to be impressed with my skills for creating something so _purr_ fect for him," she rolled her eyes at her own pun and then laughed when she noticed Adrien chuckling.

They fell back into silence for a few more moments as Marinette looked over some final details, until Marinette took a step back from him.

"There, finished. Thank you so much for your help, Adrien," she beamed at him as excitement took over. Later tonight she would be able to gift this present, thanks to the help of her kind crush. "I'll go on the balcony again so you can change back."

After he changed back, Marinette and him chatted for a short while, while they waited for his ride back home.

Thanking him again, Marinette smiled fondly as he departed; a smile which he returned before he disappeared from her sight.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug paced as she waited for her partner to show up. She was a little bit restless, excited to see his reaction to her gift.

When Chat Noir finally arrived, Ladybug composed herself to appear nonchalant.

"Hey there, kitty. You're a little bit late for _paw_ trol," Ladybug cringed. Why did she keep making puns lately? Her partner must be rubbing off on her more than she realized. It probably didn't help that she made him a punny t-shirt.

Chat Noir laughed gleefully at her. "Sorry, M'Lady, I was pruning myself. Maintaining these good looks requires ample time for grooming." He flexed and winked for good measure.

Ladybug sighed in annoyance. "Right," she said dismissively. "Anyway, as promised, I made you something for winning last week's poorly made bet."

Chat Noir smiled, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oooh, lemme see!"

"Calm down, kitty. There's no catnip in here," she said with amusement as she handed him a box. "And sadly you won't be able to sit in this box either."

"Haw, haw," Chat said, his lips twitching into a grin, despite trying to feign nonchalance at her jokes. His joy was winning out.

Despite his eagerness, Chat slowly opened the box and pulled out a soft fabric. A familiar soft fabric.

Chat gasped as he held up the fabric.

It was a t-shirt. But not just any old t-shirt, it was the exact one that he had been modeling earlier.

Flabbergasted, he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing properly.

Slowly, mechanically, his head turned to Ladybug.

She had a look of apprehension plastered to her face; probably wondering why he wasn't laughing.

"Did..." Chat cleared his hoarse throat. "Did you make this?" He sounded full of awe and disbelief.

Deciding his reaction wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Ladybug beamed at him. Ladybug's beam reminded him of Marinette...

"Yes! Aren't you impressed? It's _purr_ fect for you, kitty!"

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-dun, a partial reveal! Sorry if it's kind of like a cliffhanger 😅
> 
> On a personal note (that no one has to read): Honestly, my health isn't good lately and hasn't been for months. I had a stomach ulcer not too long ago and I have a chronic disease (ulcerative colitis) and the two were not a great combination. I've been given medication for the ulcer but it's honestly made me worse in other ways, and the meds really shouldn't be taken by someone with my disease. But I had no choice, it's not like there are other ways to treat it. And as a result, I have been working from home a lot lately and it makes me feel guilty. Today I didn't even work the whole day because I felt too weak/nauseous/dizzy. I feel like I'm being an awful employee, even if that's really not the case. Ugh I'm just so done. I'm 25 years old and feel like I'm 80 some days. I can't even drink alcohol, coffee, tea, etc. It's really hard and it just feels like no one can really understand. I'm just lucky I have an amazing husband to take care of me, even if he can't empathize with me.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for all that, I'm just ranting because I had a particularly bad day. If I could just have some virtual hugs, that would be pretty cool. I suppose a kudos might feel nice too though!


End file.
